1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same, and in particular, to a chip stack package having an aligning guide and a method of manufacturing a chip stack package using an aligning guide. Example embodiments provide a fixing module for fixing an optical system and an optical apparatus having the same. More particularly, a two-point type fixing module may be provided for manufacturing semiconductor chips to which an optical system is affixed using the two-point type fixing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a sharp rise in demand for semiconductor packages having high capacity and small size. Since a memory chip has an intrinsic limit in its degree of integration, a chip stack package and a multi-stack package in which semiconductor chips or packages may be vertically stacked have been widely used for satisfying the demand for highly integrated components.
A cascade stack structure is one type of chip stack package. In the cascade stack structure, semiconductor chips (such as memory chips) may be stacked in a stair-shape configuration with an upwardly facing active face, and with bonding and/or contact pads arranged on peripheral portions of the top faces of the semiconductor chips.
In the cascade stack structure, however, as the number of the stacked chips increases, it becomes more difficult to control the misalignment between adjacent chips. The misalignment issue is very significant because only one misalignment of any one of the stacked chips in the cascade stack can cause total failure of the chip stack package since it prevents uniform connection of boding wires. Moreover, as the number of stacked chips increases, the structural stability of the cascade stack is reduced.